What If
by AyameXtremeSlasher36
Summary: John and Steven reflect on what happened at Steven’s house and think, what if, he had not run away, would they have gone all the way?


What If

A/N: okay this is my first story ever as I finally decided to stop reading for a bit and write, so here it is a story for "Get Real" which if you have not heard of it, it's a real awesome film about this boy Steven who is gay and his life. That is about as much as I can say without ruining it, (by the way my grammar is actually quite terrible considering I have lived in England all 14 years of my life and plan to spend the rest of my life here.

Title: What If

Genre: Romance, Angst

Rating: I have no clue because I really don't get 's rating systems but I go for a guess of about M

Summary: John and Steven reflect on what happened at Steven's house and thinks, what if, he had not run away, would they have gone all the way?

WARNING TO ALL READERS: if you do not like homosexuality, relationships between two boys and stuff like that then please for your own good and mine DO NOT READ THIS because I really don't want to deal with flames.* I put a note here to say that in the scene with the smut i.e. where john first goes to Steven's house that when there talking about the football posters Steven says something to do with why he has them but I can't remember so I made it up* also by the way the smuttiness in this story shall be a bit longer and more smutty than the actual film so you could say that this story is slightly AU

Steven's P.O.V

I feel so confused, one minute I'm hard as hell and getting ready to have to best sex of my life with like the hottest guy ever then I'm standing here, belt unbuckled, boxers pulled up in a hurry watching John run away wondering what I did wrong.

----------FLASHBACK----------

_We were in my room and he was sitting on the bed while I was explaining why I have football posters in my room despite the fact that I detest the sport and am complete crap at it._

_*__"well its simple really I like watching hot guys run around in shorts"_

_The John proceeded to gape at me for about five seconds where I managed not to blush, after which he decided to lie down on my bed and kind of stare at the ceiling before taking my teddy bear out of my bed and teasing me with it when I jumped on the bed in an attempt to retrieve it from his grasp. I ended up on my bed with my back to the mattress and John pretty much straddling my waist, where I felt all the heat rush to my face and groin, giving me mental images and making hard._

_Ten seconds had passed and John had not realised that his moving about was creating delicious friction on my dick, when finally he noticed and looked down towards my groin area, the silence and tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife, I was knocked out of my musings as I felt John's hands gently brush the material of my trouser as he undid my belt, I could not contain myself I let out a breathy moan and bucked my hips up slightly, then rubbing at the promemient bugle in my boxers, John then pulls down my boxers to reveal my aching length allowing the cold fresh air to tease the hard twitching head that was leaking pre-come, as I moaned some more, when I leaned up to kiss him that is when he freaked out, jumped off the bed and grabbed his bag and blazer and left._

_--------------FLASHBACK-------------_

Hopefully I will be able to talk to him at school tomorrow, but now I need a shower and a wank.

John's P.O.V

`Oh shit, I can't believe I did that I mean why it's not like I would have gotten rejected after all he did respond to me, I could tell that by looking at him; his flushed cheeks, his watery eyes, his quickened breathing, and most obvious of all his heightened arousal, just think about it had me weak at the knees…..uh, the long thick length, the hard twitching head dripping with pre-come. I have to talk to him at school`.

-----------------THE NEXT DAY-----------------

John's P.O.V

`Oh finally the day is over and I can catch Steven at the bus stop, I've been thinking about him and his very fine ass all day, oh there he is`

Steven's P.O.V

`I really can't understand why he did that…….uhnnn, I just want to go home and sleep, oh shit there's John coming over`.

"Hey John"

"Hey Steven………ummmm…..look I'm sorry about running off like that I just was feeling unsure and confused, but I do like you a lot and I'm really sorry "

"Ummmm………Really….uh…. well it's okay,…… you can come over to my house if you want ……. Continue where we left off"

After we got back to my house we kissed and snogged as we made our way to my room.


End file.
